


King of Honour

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Henry IV Part I - Shakespeare
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Challenge Response, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two beautiful men, two different encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me if it sucks? Also, Hotspur and Hal are about the same age, the same way Shakespeare had them. Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/swords_n_laces/profile)[**swords_n_laces**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/swords_n_laces/) challenge #7, knights.

Hotspur toasts the Douglas.

"...I do defy the tongue of soothers; but a braver place   
In my heart's love hath no man than yourself:  
Nay, task me to my word; approve me, lord."

"Thou art the king of honour:..." Douglas replies, a hint of a promise laced into his voice and shining in his eyes.

_"The crown prince wants me to teach him," Hotspur says in a low voice, walking in a circle around Hal. The notion is ridiculous in itself. He teach_ Hal_, who mingles with base commoners and doesn't show a care for anything courtly?_

_ Hal reaches a hand out tentatively, fingertips brushing against Hotspur's wrist as he walks by before quickly retracting his hand, as if he were scalded. "Please, Lord Percy. You are most honorable and courageous; I would not wish to ask anyone else."_

_ Hotspur stares at Hal, and he can still feel the feather-light brush of Hal against him. And despite his better judgment, Hotspur reluctantly agrees._

The Douglas comes when the night is dark, and he laughs. "My dear Lord Percy, I dare not refuse your offer. And even if I could, I would not."

Hotspur laughs as well. "I know you would not, Douglas. I have wondered since I first saw you."

"As have I." Then, Douglas's mouth is over his, lips smooth despite years of war though a bit chapped, and the way his tongue presses against Hotspur's lips exudes experience and confidence.

Hotspur opens his mouth to him, willingly gives Douglas access, and the Douglas rushes in, as if only Hotspur's mouth can cure him of his hunger. His tongue teases Hotspur, giving him a glimpse of what is to come, and Douglas gently bites Hotspur's lips. Hotspur can't help but moan.

_Hal easily frustrates Hotspur. He knows the most basic maneuvers, but what man of noble birth does not? Hal has trouble mastering the more complex and powerful techniques, and Hotspur has stormed off many times, too angry at Hal's incompetence to continue._

_ However, Hal persists, and he slowly becomes better at fighting, much to Hotspur's relief. And when Hotspur looks into Hal's eyes as they fight, he always sees something indefinable shining in Hal's eyes beside the usual battlelust._

Douglas unties Hotspur's belt and allows it to slip from his hand, then takes hold of Hotspur's doublet, his fingers skillfully untying the laces, and, with Hotspur's help, removes it, tossing it to one side. The kissing has become frantic, mouths eager and greedy and needy, tongues battling with each other passionately.

The Douglas breaks the kiss and rains a path of kisses upon Hotspur's chin, neck, and chest, and Hotspur arches up, a groan bursting into the air and hands fisting into Douglas's black hair.

_When Hal first kisses him, Hotspur does not resist. He returns Hal's affections willingly, their tongues twining together almost tenderly. Hotspur leads Hal into the castle, and they stumble within the building blindly, needy with lust and trying not to just do it then and there._

_ Finally, Hotspur finds a suitable room, and almost as soon as he pulls Hal in and locks the door, he's pressed against the door, Hal's hands holding his cheeks and Hal's mouth crushed against his in a searing, urgent kiss._

Douglas deviates from his path to a nipple, and his tongue traces laps around the erect point, stubble scratching against Hotspur's abdomen at times. Hotspur, meanwhile, fumble with Douglas's belt for a few seconds before he finally unties it and lets it fall to the ground. He then tears at the laces of Douglas's doublet, and he pushes the garment up with Douglas's help before throwing it to the side.

Hotspur's hands roam Douglas's fevered flesh, and one hand pinches one of Douglas's nipples. Douglas lets loose a soft howl and burns a trail down Hotspur's chest to his belly with soft kisses that take flight as soon as lips meet avaricious flesh.

Douglas manages to one-handedly unlace and wriggle out of his all-too-confining breeches, kicking the restrictive garment away before deftly untying the laces upon Hotspur's breeches, gently dragging one finger down Hotspur's cloth covered erection as he does so, and Hotspur arches up, growling, as Douglas slips the article of clothing off of slim hips and golden, muscular legs.

_Their hands fumble at clothing and grope each other clumsily while they continue kissing, and soon, Hotspur and Hal are bare-chested, hot flesh against hot flesh and their pourpoints and belts scattering the stone ground. Hotspur wraps his arms around Hal's waist and walks them forward to the bed within the room. He pushes Hal onto the furs and climbs atop him, and they both moan when their erections touch._

_ Hal's hands shake as they loosen Hotspur's laces, and Hotspur covers Hal's hands with his own when Hal slides Hotspur's breeches off of him. Hotspur then leans down and takes one of Hal's nipples into his mouth, gently nipping the bud, and Hal arches up into him, mewling._

Douglas covers Hotspur's cock with his hand and smoothly moves the length of it, soft and steady. Hotspur thrusts into Douglas's hand, and he growls in frustration when Douglas removes his hand, which is slippery with pre-come.

Douglas nudges Hotspur's legs further apart, and Hotspur willingly bends his knees and thrusts his butt up, anticipating what is to come. Douglas moves one finger around the opening, ghosting across puckered flesh, before sliding one finger smoothly in. Hotspur arches up, moaning loudly, and Douglas's finger circles within Hotspur, stretching him.

_Hotspur places fleeting kisses down Hal's chest and belly, and his tongue briefly dips into Hal's navel. He then reaches Hal's breeches, erection straining against the fine material, and Hotspur's tongue and teeth skillfully untie the laces. He quickly slips Hal's breeches off, and Hal's cock touches Hotspur's, igniting their nerves. Hal whimpers, needy._

_ Hotspur licks the underside of Hal's erection slowly and purposefully, and Hal writhes on the bed, overtaken by lust and need. Hotspur laps at the head of Hal's cock, pre-come flowing onto his tongue, before his lips slide over the shaft, and Hal can't help but thrust into the warm mouth around him._

Douglas inserts a second finger, again rotating them in a circle, and when Hotspur moans and writhes and asks for more, Douglas adds a third. Hotspur lies with his head thrown back upon the bed, and they both breathe harshly.

When Hotspur feels Douglas withdraw his fingers, he knows what is next, and Hotspur keeps quiet as Douglas moves to him, positioning himself. Hotspur gasps softly when Douglas first enters him but makes no other sound as Douglas buries himself within him.

_Hal whimpers when Hotspur withdraws his mouth, and Hotspur gently strokes Hal's cock once after raising Hal's legs with his hands. He breathes gently upon Hal's opening, and Hal shudders. Hotspur traces the circle, touch spider-web light, before pushing one finger in slowly, and Hal arches off of the bed._

_ After spinning circles with his finger and feeling Hal relax, Hotspur adds a second finger in preparation and then a third when he feels that Hal is ready. Hal bucks upon his fingers and moans greedily when Hotspur removes them._

_ Hotspur positions his cock right in front of Hal's entrance, and as soon as he enters, he wraps a hand around Hal's cock, slowly stroking it. Hal's eyes are squeezed shut, and his hands clench the soft furs around him._

When Douglas starts to thrust, Hotspur wraps his legs around Douglas's waist, and he meets Douglas mid-thrust. Douglas grunts heavily while Hotspur lies upon the bed, moaning softly and stroking himself wantonly.

Douglas suddenly stops, completely within Hotspur, and when Hotspur feels Douglas climax, he comes himself over his hand and both of their stomachs. When he can focus again, Douglas laughs. "You are indeed the king of honour, Lord Percy."

Hotspur laughs as well. "You are no less a lord, Lord Douglas."

_Hotspur thrusts into Hal slowly, and Hal mewls the first time Hotspur touches his prostate. Hotspur strokes Hal's cock at the same pace as his thrusts, and he increases his speed as he loses control of himself. When Hotspur looks up moments from euphoria, he sees Hal writhing upon the bed, completely at his mercy, and the sight sends him over the edge. A few more frantic strokes, and Hal comes as well, moaning Hotspur's name._

_ "Do you regret teaching me?" asks Hal when he recovers, and Hotspur laughs._

_ "Before, I dare not, but now, I cannot."_

04.06.28


End file.
